A l'ombre de la lumière
by Baella
Summary: Pour la crack-pairing week. RoYuna ou Rogue et Yuna (OC). Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se cache dans l'ombre générée par la lumière que l'on n'a pas de vie propre. Second thème bonus : cross-over ! Label SPPS !
1. Carnaval

Me voici avec quelque chose de nouveau ! Que je poste aujourd'hui à la place de _Fairy Drabbles_. A la base, je devais poster ce thème bonus pour la crack-pairing week samedi mais je n'avais pas fini et je n'avais pas accès à internet. Voici donc un recueil pour le RoYuna (à ne pas confondre avec le RoYukino) sur le thème du carnaval ! Petit rappel, Yuna est la soeur de Sting dans ma fic _Et Sabertooth alors ?_

Et merci à Aeliheart974 pour le dessin qui sert d'illustration, un RoYuna pour mon anniversaire *.*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna s'amusait comme une folle. Aujourd'hui était le carnaval de Crocus et aux couleurs des fleurs se mêlaient celles chatoyantes des différents tissus. Elle adorait cette période de l'année où tous les habitants se déguisaient pour se promener dans les rues. Même les mages de Sabertooth n'y échappaient pas. C'était même un jeu que de s'amuser à chercher les autres mages ou de les éviter pour garder la surprise. Certains formaient même des équipes pour avoir le même thème. Cette année d'ailleurs, Yuna n'avait pas fait « équipe » avec son frère. Ils formaient souvent un duo mais là, Sting avait fait équipe avec Minerva pour les Mille et une nuits. Il avait trouvé le déguisement parfais pour mettre en valeur ses abdos. Yuna avait décliné l'idée, trouvant le costume pour la fille trop léger pour elle. Se chopper un rhume en plein carnaval ? Non merci !

A la place, elle avait choisi une robe de la Renaissance. Une robe véritablement de princesse qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil à la boutique. D'accord, elle avait galéré pour la mettre au point que Sting et Rogue avaient été obligés de venir l'aider à l'enfiler correctement. Pas tant pis ! Des femmes devaient, à une époque, porter ces robes toute leur vie ! Yuna pouvait bien tenir quelques heures !

Tient, au fait, où était Rogue ? Elle l'avait vu ce matin à l'appartement, il n'était pas déguisé. Pourtant, il avait assuré qu'il les retrouverait dans la journée. Et si on ne se déguisait pas, on avait droit à un gage. Rogue avait surement remis ses tenues traditionnelles de chez lui pour y échapper. Comme Orga. Même s'ils faisaient ça tous les ans, les quelques touristes qui les apercevaient étaient toujours enchantés de voir ça. Il n'y avait rien de plus exotique à Fiore selon certains.

Alors, où était passé Rogue ? Il n'était pas à l'appartement, elle venait d'y aller pour une pause toilettes. Il n'était pas à la guilde. Donc il était sans doute quelque part en ville. Mais oui. Allez trouver un dragon slayer, déguisé de surcroit, dans Crocus. Ah ah…

Réfléchissons. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Donc logiquement, elle le trouverait dans un endroit calme. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se faufila dans les rues plus étroites de la ville et moins bondées. Elle zigzagua jusqu'à une vieille maison bourgeoise abandonnée. La bâtisse n'était pas délabrée au point de s'écrouler, ce qui en faisait un bon repaire pour les mages de Sabertooth qui voulaient souffler comme s'ils avaient été à une guilde normale.

Remontant ses jupes, Yuna s'engagea sur le chemin de pierre que l'herbe commençait à envahir. L'herbe du jardin restait malgré tout à un niveau acceptable. La ville tolérait ce squat à ses mages adorés, surtout parce qu'ils entretenaient discrètement la maison dont personne ne voulait. C'était autant d'argent non dépensé pour eux.

Et effectivement, Rogue était là. Adossé à un arbre du petit parc, près d'un vieux bassin vide. Il ne broncha pas quand elle s'approcha de lui. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il l'avait repérée dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dans le jardin. Il ne dit rien non plus tandis qu'elle le détaillait. Il portait une veste verte qui sans être neuve, était moins usée que ses autres vêtements traditionnels. Des vagues d'un brun très clair décoraient le vêtement au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était ouverte sur un haut simple à manches longues noir. Son pantalon de la même couleur était fait dans un tissu fluide qui soulignait ses jambes sans être trop serré. Il avait gardé ses bottes habituelles au bout ferré, tout simplement parce qu'elles venaient de son pays natal.

-Il faut donc attendre le carnaval pour que tu mettes de la couleur ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Il pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à croiser son regard. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour la voir à l'endroit. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Sa tenue n'était pratique en rien. Pour lui, il était incompréhensible que la beauté d'un vêtement passe avant son confort.

-Oui je sais, tu n'as pas ma robe, elle est juste jolie.

-Non. Elle est très belle.

Il détourna le regard subitement. Elle eut l'impression que ses joues pâles se teintaient de rouge. Elle sourit. Rogue ne faisait pas souvent de compliments et elle avait appris à apprécier ces petites remarques agréables.

-Tu es très beau aussi.

Elle attrapa sa main et le tira. Il finit par se laisser convaincre et se mettre debout.

-Alors allons participer au concours du plus beau déguisement !

Et elle le tira de toutes ses forces malgré ses protestations vers le palais en riant, profitant de sa lourde et fragile robe pour le manipuler alors qu'il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de tout déchirer. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à l'emmener quelque part où il y avait du monde !

* * *

Oui, Rogue, le grand, le seul, l'unique se fait manipuler par une fille qui n'a même pas une étincelle de magie. Quelle déchéance !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	2. L'attaque des titans

Et voici le second thème bonus pour la crack-pairing week ! Cross-over et non tragédie ou pourquoi j'aime ce couple et ce que j'espère pour lui. Bon, le dernier point, j'aurais presque voulu le développer. Mais ça aurait été moins intéressant qu'un drabble, je pense. Mais un jour, j'y reviendrai peut-être. Donc déjà, l'attaque des titans est un manga... un peu gore sur les bords. Comme c'est assez important pour l'intrigue, j'ai essayé d'expliquer l'univers dès le départ dans le drabble. J'espère que ça vous aidera un peu et que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! Et non, il n'y a pas de titans sous les lits ! :p

* * *

_Yuna était seule devant le professeur, les bras le long du corps. Aujourd'hui c'était son dernier examen. Après ça, elle pourrait rejoindre l'armée et se battre contre les titans, comme son frère et Rogue le faisaient. Seulement, sa bouche restait close, incapable de dire ce qu'elle savait. L'apparition des titans qui guérissaient instantanément de n'importe quelle blessure, l'humanité qui ne faisait presque totalement décimée. Les survivants qui se réfugiaient à l'intérieur des murs. La mise au point des manœuvres tridimensionnelles. La découverte du seul point faible des titans, la base de leur cou qu'il fallait trancher. La création de l'armée pour lutter contre eux. Les trois corps de l'armée. Les rayons du soleil, la vraie nourriture des titans. Les bataillons d'exploration qui sortaient de la ville et qui s'aventuraient loin derrière les murs pour détruire les titans anormaux et tenter de reconquérir des territoires pour l'humanité… Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Bien trop peur. Et la scène changea subitement._

_Elle était hors des murs. Sur l'immense chose qu'était le monde extérieur, là où les chances de survie des humains étaient nulles. Seuls les meilleurs pouvaient sortir lorsqu'ils rejoignaient le bataillon d'exploration. Et sans chevaux, leurs chances de survie étaient nulles. Yuna était seule, au milieu de nulle part, sans l'ombre rassurante des murs, sans arme et sans cheval. Et en face d'elle, il y avait ce géant. Immense, couvert de fourrure, des bras trop longs… Un singe géant. Et il la regardait. Elle recula d'instinct, terrifiée. Parce qu'il la regardait. Directement. Et que quelque chose de malveillant brillait dans ses yeux._

_Non ! Les titans n'ont aucune intelligence ! Tout comme ils ne la voyaient jamais quand elle rêvait…_

_Et pourtant, il se pencha jusqu'à être pratiquement allongé par terre, pour mieux la voir. _

_-Les humains sont vraiment intéressants…_

_Il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Elle tenta bien de fuir mais que pouvait un petit humain face à un titan de presque vingt mètres. Elle se retrouva donc dans sa main immense. Et il la broya comme un vulgaire insecte._

Yuna se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, incapable de crier pour une fois. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme enserré dans un étau géant. Ou la main d'un titan. Elle se roula en boule, pleurant tout bas. Sa tête surtout lui faisait mal. Elle entendit les autres filles bouger dans leur sommeil mais ne pas se réveiller. Aussi cacha-t-elle son visage dans son oreiller. Ça faisait des années que ce mauvais rêve revenait, sans arrêt. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle le faisait mais il ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle essuya ses larmes et se retourna dans son lit. Elle tendit la main et effleura le cadre. Il faisait noir mais elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans et ça lui suffisait. Une photo d'elle, de son frère et de Rogue. Prise le jour où ils s'étaient engagés. Ils étaient vite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde malgré leurs caractères totalement opposés. Rogue n'avait jamais rien dit en voyant Yuna dormir avec son frère, tolérée ici par l'armée à cause de sa capacité à détecter les mouvements importants des titans et à voir les bataillons d'exploration se faire décimer. Il n'avait jamais rien dit non plus quand elle se réveillait en hurlant à cause d'un de ses cauchemar, aussi fréquent soit-il.

Plus tard, elle s'était engagée à son tour. Le jour où sa garnison recevait le droit d'aller aux murs pour défendre la ville, elle avait appris que Rogue partait le lendemain. Il s'était engagé dans le bataillon d'exploration pour aller tenter de récupérer un peu de territoire face aux titans. Il était aussi parti pour détruire tous les anormaux, ces titans difformes ou plus puissants que la moyenne, ceux qui auraient compliqué la tâche de ceux qui défendaient le mur. Ceux qui peuplaient les visions cauchemardesques de Yuna.

Elle se retourna, les larmes coulant toujours. Ça faisait longtemps que Rogue n'était pas revenu. C'était bien là le problème des bataillons d'exploration. On ne savait jamais s'ils allaient revenir. Ou s'ils reviendraient tout court.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle se redressa sur un coude pour voir qui entrait. Camilla, une des filles du dortoir qui était de veille ce soir. Elle rentrait juste. Elle salua Yuna en baillant et commença à se déshabiller.

-Hé ! Yuna ? appela-t-elle aussi bas que possible.

-Oui ?

Elle s'appuya au rebord de son lit en hauteur. Elles avaient tiré à la courte paille les places en haut et en bas et Yuna avait eu une place en haut.

-La brigade d'exploration est revenue. Genre cinq minutes avant que je termine mon tour de garde.

Sa journée commençait dans deux heures. Elle ne voulait plus se rendormir suite à son cauchemar et la nouvelle du retour des héros acheva de la réveiller. Elle se glissa hors de ses couvertures, frissonna quand ses pieds nus furent sur le sol glacé et s'habilla rapidement. Elle salua son amie qui partait se coucher et fila dans les couloirs. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, priant pour que la brigade s'y trouve. Vide. Elle jura tout bas, habitude que son frère regrettait qu'elle ait prise bien qu'il soit le premier à lâcher un juron. Ils devaient être aux écuries, en train finir de soigner les chevaux. Elle se hâta d'y aller, priant pour ne pas les louper. S'ils partaient se coucher, elle devrait faire le tour des dortoirs, sachant que la partie réservée aux garçons lui était interdite et qu'elle risquait de réveiller du monde. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui portaient la cape verte des brigades d'exploration. Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent tandis qu'elle filait. Elle vit un petit groupe sortir des écuries. L'un aperçut sa chevelure rousse.

-Hé ! Voilà la petite fiancée de Rogue !

Il n'y avait rien entre elle et Rogue mais plusieurs de ses camarades s'amusaient à l'appeler ainsi parce qu'elle se précipitait toujours pour le voir quand il rentrait de mission. Elle les salua rapidement et on lui indique l'écurie où elle s'engouffra. Rogue était au fond de l'écurie en train de finir de soigner un cheval qui, vu son bandage, était blessé à la cheville.

-Rogue, appela-t-elle doucement en remontant l'allée.

Il ferma le box et donna une dernière caresse à l'animal. Comme toujours, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui manquait aucun bras et aucune jambe. Elle nota qu'il avait toujours ses dix doigts aussi. Rassurée, elle alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui tapota le dos. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les contacts physiques.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as mis du temps à rentrer. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Beaucoup d'anormaux.

Les anormaux. Ces géants qui étaient plus forts ou qui avaient quelque chose de différent des autres. C'était aussi le rôle des bataillons d'exploration de les repérer ou de les éliminer pour faciliter la tâche de ceux qui restaient aux murs. C'était aussi pour ça que seuls les meilleurs avaient le droit de les rejoindre. Rogue avait fait des anormaux une affaire personnelle parce qu'il savait que c'étaient surtout eux que Yuna voyait dans ses visions et cauchemars. Elle serra un peu plus fort son vêtement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Elle avait déjà peur quand elle partait se battre avec son frère. Alors Rogue, dehors, sans endroit sûr où se réfugier… Elle devenait folle rien que d'y penser et le manque de nouvelles n'arrangeait rien. Et il ne répondait jamais quand elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre la brigade de mon frère ? Vous êtes amis, tu as servi dans ton bataillon…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il la tenait dans ses bras et elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Ma place est au front.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu as ton frère.

Elle releva la tête tandis qu'il jouait avec ses longs cheveux qu'elle refusait de couper malgré les combats et le danger que ça représentait.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Avec les titans, on ne savait jamais si on verrait le soleil se coucher. Les relations avec les autres n'en devenaient que plus précieuses. Et quand elle se battait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rogue, aux titans qu'il tuait pour leur faciliter la tâche. Rogue, seul, sans personne pour le réconforter ou pleurer avec lui les morts.

-J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Reviens. Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

-Alors je vais venir ! Je vais rejoindre le bat…

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Elle ne chercha même pas à résister. Malgré tout, c'était un baiser doux, à peine insistant et complétement désespéré. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure noire. Elle soupira quand il fallut se séparer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. C'est trop dangereux.

-Tu sais que tu as perdu toute crédibilité en m'embrassant ?

Ils étaient seuls dans un endroit désert où personne n'allait arriver avant plusieurs heures. Et ils étaient en train de bavarder, collés l'un à l'autre… C'était stupide. Pourquoi en rester là ? Le but qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins, c'était de faire des grosses bêtises. Aussi l'embrassa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Il tenta de résister un peu avant de capituler.

-Pourquoi on avait commencé à s'engueuler déjà ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Parce que tu es un crétin.

-Un crétin égoïste, corrigea-t-il.

Elle gloussa, accrochée à son cou. Subitement il tourna la tête avant de l'entrainer dans un box vide avec les réflexes d'un homme habitué à risquer sa vie tous les jours. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Yuna ? Rogue ? Vous êtes là ?

Ah oui, il y avait un autre souci pour eux, en dehors des titans : Sting et son sister complex. Tout ça devenait follement amusant !

* * *

Courage Rogue, un jour, Sting apprendra tout ça pour de bon et tu pourras vraiment craindre pour ta vie...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
